


Good Girl

by ImmuneEllie



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Forced Relationship, Hurt, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmuneEllie/pseuds/ImmuneEllie
Summary: Things have taken a weird turn in this story. Abby IS completely OBBESSED with Ellie. After finding about her immunity and how special she was, she wanted to know more about the girl. Over the years she had feelings that are overpowering, she was good at hiding them. But when she was alone the demons come out and everyday she'd scribble the words "I love the girl from four years ago" in her journal.She had a reason to track her down, a way of luring the girl in. To find Joel Miller and hurt  him badly (or maybe killing him depending on how she feels) after he killed her father back in Salt Lake City only four years ago.She knew Ellie was close to Joel, he was her one way ticket to getting Ellie. Then at last the story begins.(This has not been beta read or checked but I'll be going back to change the mistakes.)
Relationships: Abby/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 56
Kudos: 114





	1. From The Start

Four years and I still remember every detail of her face, I only got to see her briefly taking her food and drink whenever it was time. She was nice, very cheeky though. She wasn't like any other girl I'd met, we spoke a few times before the operation. She told me her dream was to help save the rest of the world and humanity, very inspiring. 

She knew the consequences and wasn't even scared the slightest of dying for this cause. If things were different we would've made really good friends, but things took a turn for the worst.

The Day OF The Operation. 

"Do you have to put me asleep?" Ellie asked looking at doctor Anderson. He felt sorry for the he knew what he had to do in order of doing the procedure. He nodded smiling under his mask, eyes glinting in guilt "I wouldn't want you waking up in the middle of the procedure, don't worry young one your in safe hands now. Just relax" he responded.

Ellie took a deep breath and made herself comfortable, she was terrified. She wasn't going to admit it though, being put to sleep was one of her deepest fears. She was always scared she'd never wake up and die alone "The procedure is for a good cause" she said to herself. The girl closed her eyes tightly and nodded "Okay Doc. I'm ready" the confirmation came out of her mouth and with the words spoken, doctor Anderson placed a mask over her face.

Ellie opened her eyes seeing the smoke seeping through the pipe towards the mouth piece. She the greatful that he didn't force her to have a needle, she hated them aswell. Her eyes moved frantically around the room, doctors and nurses were moving around gathering things together. Her vision began to blur and she was in a hazey state, doctor Anderson was the last person she saw before slowly closing her eyes "Everything is going to be okay, you won't feel a thing" were the last words he spoke before complete darkness.

(Joel's POV)

"Can you tell me how they're gonna do the operation?" I begged. Marlene was nervous at the question, her brows creased as she placed her hand softly on my shoulder. Her eyes full of guilt "I can't say anything Joel, she's already in the operation room under procedure...." forcefully I removed her arm from off me, she stopped talking and seemed taken back by the action "Is she going to die in there?" The question was forced from my lips. I had to know, I couldn't let them kill my baby girl. We've been through so much together that I consider her as my own daughter and I would do anything in this world for her.

Marlene looked away from me, she was slow up on the reply "There's a slight chance she might not make it out alive" my fears have finally been answered, nothing but aniexty was attacking my thought. He can't let this happen to Ellie, weather it'll save the world or not. I pushed Marlene aside and walked past her "What are you doing?" She raised her voice.

I didn't even look back at her I just kept walking "I can't let you kill Ellie for this cure!" Marlene was panicked and started gathering fireflies to chase after me "The cure can save humanity!" She shouted. Damn the cure and damn this humanity, it wasn't worth saving anyway. Most of the population was gone and what was left was full of assholes. Ellie is pure as anything she is worth going through all this trouble.

The fireflies were on high alert they're determined not to let me go through those operation doors, every man I gunned down was another death sentence to my name. I didn't really care, I had one thing on my mind and that was to save Ellie. We'd run away go to my brother Tommy in Jackson, a safe place where she could grow up and have a life. Just thinking about the fact they've kept me in the dark all this time about what they were really willing to do just pissed me off even more. All I saw was red. This hospital was a blood bath, the alarms sounded off and echoed through the hallways. 

This was a never ending fight but I won't stop fighting for Ellie's future. As I reached the final corridor working down the long, red lit path way towards the double doors. I took a nervous breath and with caution I opened the door, no one was around. I looked around to find another set of double doors, through those you could hear the hushed voices behind them. Slowly I approached and opened the door, the room was dimly lit. One nurse and two doctors surrounded a medical bed that held the young teenager who was asleep. 

One of the doctors noticed my presence in the room and backed away from the bed, this followed by the nurse and the surgeon. My pistol raised towards the surgeon , he raised his hands slowly dropping the scalpel on the side tray by the bed "Easy there..." he said. His voice a little shaky with nerves "You'd be doing a really stupid thing killing me, I could save the rest of us with this.... we are so close to the cure." My brows furrowed in anger. 

Putting the gun down I went towards the bed and started disconnected the wires from her body, her skins was bruised from the insert on the back of the hand "Sir what are you doing ?" Doctor Anderson grabbed me by the shoulder and started dragging me away from Ellie. I wasn't going to give up, I was going to save her. When I turned around to be face to face with Anderson, he had a scalpel coming towards me. He was fast for sure but I managed to stop him, ripping the scalpel from his hands and burying it into his head. 

I wasn't planning on any of this, to kill so many people. But as I turned and looked at her, I picked her up from the bed and held her tightly in my arms "Come on baby girl let's go" I whispered to her sleeping form and left the operation room. Getting out of the hospital was a hole new mission itself, with each and every Fireflie on high alert it made escaping the building extremely hard.

Each turn I took was danger ahead, but we both made it out. We made it into the car park, the truck was waiting for us there. Until the sound of a gun safety going off clicked, I stopped in my tracks in tracks and turned to see Marlene holding a gun towards me "You can still do the right thing Joel" she pleaded. Her voice was sad "Just bring her back and let the operation happen" like hell am I going to do that now.

I opened the back seat of the truck and placed Ellie's sleeping form on the seat and closed the door after "I can't do that Marlene" I turned to face her again "If it means trying to kill me then go ahead" her hands were shaking around the gun, but she pulled the trigger anyway. The bullet missed me and smashed the truck window next to me. 

She came running towards me screaming in anger "We was so close" her hands swung a few times at me, hitting me in many places "We could have been saved " she looked up hazel eyes full of disgust and hatred, her gun now headed towards me again. The sounds of more fireflies came as she screamed for them, we needed to get out of here and fast. Grabbing the gun from her hands I took one last shoot into her stomach and quickly got into the truck. I had no time to see what happened next, but I started up the truck and started driving towards Jackson as fast as I possible could.

(Abby's POV)

There were screams coming from all directions, people running around everywhere frantically. What the fuck is going on? I thought to myself a few nurses and doctors gathered together just up ahead "Haven't you heard?" One of the nurses said they all wonna know what's going on aswell "That man... What was his name again? Joel Miller that was it. He killed alot of the Fireflies, words going around he killed Jerry Anderson and took the girl with him." There was shocked gasps coming from them group "Doctor Anderson is dead?" A nurse asked. The doctor nodded. A nurse caught a glimpse of me and they turned around to face me, faces full of guilt.

This can't be true my father can't be dead? After hearing the news I needed to see what they were saying was real, of course some thing like this could fuck up a young girls mind. I rounded the corner towards the operating bay, the smell of blood and death hit me hard hard. This place was to quite for my liking, my heart was pounding fastly and my aniexty levels were high. I opened the first set of doors to see the other set were slightly opened. A large pool a blood came from within the room.

I have never been scared in my life, but right now I am feeling it. Slowly I opened the door even more, the room was dimly lit. As I stepped in further I regretted my decision instantly, the only body in this room was my father's. He lay in a pool of his own blood face down and scalpel buried deep in his head. Kneeling down next to him I gathered what I could of his lifeless body and cried. My father was set to save the world, that girl was the only source to the cure. 

From here on the nightmares start.


	2. Many Sleepless Nights

Her name was Ellie  
She had the purest of green eye's,   
Long brunette/redish hair that was put up into a ponytail.  
Freckles covered her face and a scar on her left eye brow.  
She was funny, liked to tell jokes and say alot of puns.  
But her most rememberable feature was her immunity, Ellie wasn't like the rest of the girls. She was different. She managed to peak my interest... I want to know more about her, I want to know what's it's like to kiss her, for her to love me, for me to make her completely mine.

Everyday since the day I saw her this obsession grew over me, everything was becoming alot more harder. To take out my frustrations I'd go to the gym and work out until I can't feel my limbs anymore or I cover more daily patrols with Manny. But other then that I'm good at hiding things from people. 

It's morning around 06:00 am another night of no sleep, the first thing I see when I close my eyes are her bright, green eyes. I was already up, showered and ready for the day. Morning patrol with Manny.

I left my room and made the long journey to the other side of the stadium for the canteen, it was quite about. No doubt hardly anyone is up for there patrols but you got your usuals walking around bidding me good morning with their smiles. I would just smile back and give them a nod of acknowledgement.

As I reached the canteen there were small groups here and there. I saw Nora talking to some of her friends, she waved me over "Morning Abby" she seemed quite happy this morning "Morning" I smiled at her. She turned towards me giving me her full attention "You off on patrols again?" I nodded "If you keep this up your gonna burn yourself out, you need to rest now and then you know." I rolled my eyes "If I ain't going on patrols I'd wear myself out at the gym, you don't need to worry about me.... your up early by the way are you going on patrol?" Nora laughed slightly "No Isacc has got me moving to the hospital, he said there's alot of shit that need to be done there" she shrugged slightly.

She wasn't meant to got there for another two weeks, Isacc must be advancing the attacks on the Scars sooner then we thought "I'll speak to you later Nora, I'm just gonna go get some breakfast" Nora nodded "I'll speak to you soon Abby" I walked in the direction of the line for breakfast area. Looks like burrito's I'm not complaining I actually like them other then the usual shit they do. 

When I collected my breakfast, I thanked the lady who gave me mine and left towards the back way out of the canteen "Hey yo! Abs!" Manny voice came from behind me, I turned and walked towards him he was sitting next to his dad eating his breakfast "Morning guy's " I greeted them both with a smile "I see your ready for patrol, let's go amìgo." He stood up and walked towards me "See you later pop's" we both walked out of the canteen and towards the loading bay.

Manny seemed his usual quirky self this morning, he smiled and greeted people as they walked past "Someone's in a good mood this morning" I opened my burrito and started eating it. Manny laughed "When am I not in a good mood?" He has a point Manny is always the light of our group when shit goes down. 

"Have you heard?" I turned my head towards him my mouth full of breakfast "Isacc is advancing the attack on the Scars, he's got many people going to different bases to see everything up." This classifies what I was thinking earlier when Nora told me she was going to the hospital today "I wonder why he's doing that now?" I asked Manny shrugged "Word has it that Scars are making their move aswell" if only the Scars had taken the treaty there would be no need for this war.

I managed to finish up my breakfast before hitting the loading bay, we went to the front desk to grab our weapons for the day and a truck. We but our farewells and went off onto our journey "I heard Owen wants us all together tonight, he said he misses the group" I rolled my eyes and smiled "He sure likes to pick nights when we're all on patrol the next morning" Manny laughed at that "He does.." he agreed "But it well definitely be nice to have the group together again, even if it's for drinking shit booze and having some fun" I couldn't help but laugh.

I missed the old school days where we'd drink, play games and tell each other secrets. Those were days before this war even happened, we'd always talk about the different ways when we found Miller how we were going to kill him "Yeah. You're right it will be fun, When you see Owen when you get back tell him that I will be there aswell." Manny grinned at hearing this. It's been a long time since I've had some fun, why the fuck not? 

A few hours later after the patrol

Just as suspected patrol was boring as ever, we took down a few infected but that was about it. I did an hour in the gym and now I'm back in my room, my journal was found on the pillow open on one specific page. A picture I drew of the green eye'd girl "She looks familiar" a male voice spoke up. I turned around to see Owen standing behind me "It's not what it looks like Owen" he approached me slowly, his eyes greeding my entire body which sent shivers down my spine "Don't worry Abby, your secret is safe with me" he smiled innocently.

I looked away from him "How much of the journal have you read?" I asked him "Enough to know you have an obsession with the girl, I didn't mean to pry in your room. I actually came here to tell you something before we met up with the others and then your book was peaking out under the pillow and I got curious" my brows furrowed in anger a boil was forming in my throat "You had no right reading it" I hissed at him.

He raised his hands in defence "Woah! Abby like I said your secret is safe with me. But I thought you'd like to hear this, I was on patrol heading towards one of the bases. I ran into an old Fireflie,we spoke quite alot. I found out where Joel Miller's brother is, he said he is running a town in Jackson. It maybe the wrong brother, but it's a step closer towards the one we want. We can make him talk Abby, we just need to get Isaacs approval." I was completely speechless it's been a while since we've had a lead. 

"Abby?" Owen looked at me, I turned my head towards him "I'll speak with Isaac now, before we meet the others." He nodded his head. I picked up the journal and placed it into my backpack "Don't say anything about this to anyone" I warned Owen. He smiled at me "You have my word" he replied. Placing the backpack on my bed we both left my room "I'll see you in a bit" Owen said walking in the oppersit direction as me. At a fast pace I walked towards Isaac's office.

Knock,knock 

"Come in" Isaac solid from behind the door, I opened it slowly and walked in. Isaac smiled at me "Abby just the girl I wanted to see!" He greeted and smiled slightly "Isacc I have a favour to ask of you" he raised his brow slightly "And what would that be?" He asked. I approached his desk with determination "We found a lead to our Joel case, we just need a few days, a truck and some guns to do this. If you allow this then I am in your debt." Isaac raised from his chair and walked towards window.

He looked out watching the stadium brimming with life "Are you certain this lead will get what you want?" He asked "Please Isaac it's been a while since our last lead, we are certain this lead is what we needed" I pleaded with him. He turned around a serious look on his face "Very well, I grant you what you need for your mission" I nodded "In exchange... when you get back I want you and Manny to run front field with the army, you guys are the best we have. So you better make it back in one piece" I nodded yet again "Thank you Isaac" he waved me off "It's fine now leave my office" he didn't need to tell me twice, before I knew it I was out of his office and heading towards where everyone was meeting.

I'm getting close to seeing her again.


	3. We Have Our Lead

After my meeting with Isaac I walked on down to meet the rest of the group, every one was waiting for my arrival. When I turned the corner they cheered when they saw me coming through the door, I raised my brows and laughed "About time Abby! We thought you weren't coming" Jordan shouted from across the room raising his glass in my direction. 

Most of them were already tipsy, but Jordan was already wasted. I joined the rest of my friends as Manny poured me a drink and passed it to me as I took a seat next to Nora and Leigh "It's been so long since we've last done this, here let's take some pictures" Leigh stood up and grabbed her polaroid camera going around the room taking selfies. 

Manny took her space next to me "Come on Abby live a little, when's the next time we gonna be together like this" he pointed towards the full cup of whiskey in my hands. Rasing the rim to my lips, the brown liquid, flowed down my throat burning it as it went down. I coughed after a swallow "Ah! Shit what the fuck is that?" I asked giving the cup to Manny. 

He shrugged and leaned in closer to me "I don't know some shit the Owen found on his patrol today" he happily sipped the drink. Leigh came over to me with her camera and smiled "Come on Abby let's take a photo together" I shook my head smiling at her "I never look good in those things " she pouted placing a hand on her hip pretending to be angry "It's only us that will see these anyway, come on one photo" she pleaded with me.

I signed and Manny pushed me up with a huge grin on his face, I stood next to Leigh as we took what she called a selfie. My smile was forced as she took the photo, man I'm pissed off with Manny. But Leigh seemed to be happy she got her photo "I love these!! Memories of us all together" she praised holding the photos she took close to her chest.

Half an hour later and everyone seemed to have calmed down, enjoying the company of one another. Owen was by himself stating put towards the stadium, it was snowing outside creating a heavy blanket of white outside " We have a lead" he spoke up out of nowhere, everyone spotted speaking and looked towards him "Found a lead to what?" Nora asked.

Owen looked in my direction I gave him a nod, the exchange didn't go unnoticed between the group "What's going on?" Manny asked me "I found a lead to Joel ...." Owen burst out. The room was full of gasps and whispering between each other until Mel some up "It's been a while since we had our last lead on him, how did you find out?" Owen sighed softly finishing the rest of his drink "I was on patrol toward with Dan, we ran into an old Fireflie. He was being chased down by Scars. He mentioned something about the other Miller brother being in Jackson, it's a long way to go for a lead but it's there" he finished up.

The group was talking to one another again, Manny seemed a little lost in the conversation "Isacc well never let us go that far, not with what's coming up anyway." The others agreed with him. I looked up at Owen his eyes pleading for an answer with the meeting I had with Isacc "In fact..." I started. Everyone was quite again and looked at me "I've already spoken to him, he's given us the okay to do this mission. He knows the situation,he knows how important this is. So tomorrow morning they'll be no morning patrols, as we are all heading off towards Jackson." Every one seemed happy with my announcement, we can finally get what we want. For them it's it's killing Joel but for me it's finally seeing her again, I know she'll come to save him.

"We should get an early night then, Jordan is going to have a banging head in the morning." Leigh laughed helping Jordan up from the old chair. One by one we all left the room, bidding each other goodnight until it was just me and Owen again "So you excited to see her again?" I walked over to stand next to him "To be honest I am nervous about seeing her again, she probably won't even remember me" I sighed.

Owen frowned slightly "It was only four years ago, I don't think her memory is that shit" he's right maybe I am just over thinking this "Joel seems to be extremely close to her, so she's probably close to him aswell. Whatever happens she won't forgive me." Owen turned to face me "You could always make her if things go to shit, she wouldn't be able to do anything with all of us there. We'll kill Joel and then we'll take the girl aswell, we'd have to find a place to put her since Isaac would never approve of her coming in here and he'll most definitely punish us aswell." I looked down towards the floor my brows furrowed slightly in anger at myself "I still don't understand why you wonna help me so much" Owen rests his hand on my shoulder chasing me to look up at him again "Because I want to see you happy again Abby, weather if it's feeding your sick, twisted mind with this girl. I still care about you" he replied.

His eyes spoke the truth Owen was willing to put everything on the line, to see me happy "Thank you..." I whispered shakily. He just smiled at me "Well I am going off to bed aswell, I'll see you in the morning Abby" I nodded "Goodnight, Owen." He wished me goodnight and walked out of the room leaving me with my thoughts. Tomorrow we head off on our mission, it's only wise I rest up aswell. I walked back to my room, had a quick shower and got into bed.

Tonight's dreams well be me holding the green eye'd girl in my arms. She'd smile up at me, placing a soft kiss upon my cheek "Goodnight abby" she said lovingly "Goodnight Ellie" We both get into bed, holding each other under the blanket and keeping each other warm. While she slept peacefully in my arms, I watched her studying her face as she sleeps. She is a cute sleeper I could get used to this. I then closed my eyes and fell asleep happily.


	4. In The Lodge

It took us a while day and a half to get to where we are, a nice looking lodge that over looked icy mountains ahead and the skii resort. It was a lovely place and well looked after, it means someone is using this place already or some sort of lookout. Maybe it's theirs in Jackson? Who knows but the full crew is on high alert to watch out for any movement around the area. There's no infected either, this place is all clear. Give a us less work to do around here, but damn the weather changed dramatically. Went from sunshine and rain to alot of snow.

We had to leave the truck a few miles out as there was no pathway to drive up, everyone grabbed there gear and moved into the lodge "This is pretty nice don't you think?" Nora asks standing beside me. I nodded " This place is to nice and quite for my liking , someone must be maintaining this place. It's clear of infected and inside is nice and clear aswell..." Nora laughed placing her hand upon my shoulder "Just think though Abby, we can finally do what we've wanted to do for a while. When the job is done we can rest" I shrugged slightly.

Of course killing Joel was on my list but something else was aswell that only Owen knew about "I'm just finally happy to get my revenge for my father " I replied. Nora smiled slightly, this event has us all on gaurd. We all wanted to kill Joel for different reasons, the man was an asshole and killed hundreds of innocent fireflies and took away the only person that could give a chance of hope in life. A person I've become very obsessed about "I'll see you inside Abby" Nora walked off and inside the lodge with the others.

"The view is pretty fantastic huh?" I turned my head to see Owen standing in Nora's place. I nodded my head "Yeah it's stunning" Owen smiled slightly looking around at the scenery "We have nothing like this in Seattle" I snorted "This is true, but Seattle is more like home to us then this. I don't think I can stand it out here, to quite and no gym." It was Owens time to laugh this time. Gyms are main priority until Ellie is in my life, then everything will go to her "We're close now.... I can actually smell that sweet revenge" he turned to look at me again.

He moved his hand to softly place it on top of mine, my eyes instantly flashed down to our joined ones "You also get to see your girl" his voice sounded sad. I looked up towards him again, his eyes held emptiness "Things not going well with you and Mel?" I asked. He just shrugged "We just plod on like we always do" he finally let go of my hand and walked towards the lodge "Don't stay out you'll catch a cold" I watched his retreating form disappear into the building, something didn't seem right with him.

I sighed and headed into the lodge myself. As I walked in I was met with warmth, there was chatting going on in the living room as I walked in. Everyone seemed cosy and getting used to the place already, I looked around for any sign of Owen. But none he must be looking around more to see what's around "Abby!! Come and sit with us" Leigh said happily. I walked over to my and sat next to Mel and Manny "Where's Owen at?" Jordan asked me. I shrugged "Why should I know?" Asking him back "He's probably looking around a little more" I finished off.

He seemed satisfied with my answer, I turned my head towards Mel. Her head was down, bags were under her eyes. Something is definitely wrong with them, they're both not themselves "You okay Mel?" She looked up at me with sad eyes "Y..Yeah I'm fine just really tired that's all" she smiled slightly. I nodded "Maybe you should have an early night, we have alot of work to do. We should all have an early night in fact, we can't do this if we're tired." The young doctor agreed "I agree and I think that's a great idea" she stood up from the group bidding them goodnight before going to the other side of the room to her sleeping blanket.

"Who has first lookout tonight?" Jodan asked. I looked towards Manny as he looks to me, he nodded his head "Me and Manny have got you tonight, but Jordan... you and Leigh have tomorrow you got it?" He grinned towards his girlfriend, happy he has the night off with her so they can probably have a make out session or something. They both got up along with Nora bidding their good nights and went to there sleeping blankets. Manny smiled slightly " It's just you and me for tonight huh amìgo?" He wiggled his eye brows at me. I laughed slightly at his goofiness "Just shut up and do your job well you " I said playfully smacking his arm, the man grinned. 

As the night went one Manny and I had different conversations to many to recall, Manny was always good to have on lookouts he kept you awake... usually that is. It's 05:00am and he is snoring his head off on the floor "Thanks Manny" I whispered. It wasn't long after until I felt tired myself, a yawn tear through me. My eyes slowly shutting and my body slowly shutting down with exhaustion.

The next morning 

"Where the hell is Owen?" Mel's frantic voice raised me from my slumber "Shit..." I said to myself. I must've fallen asleep at some point during lookout, I looked around to see no one in sight. They was all in another room "Calm down Mel..." I heard Manny say. I got up and walked towards the other which was the kitchen area, everyone turned to look at me "What's going on?" I asked. Mel walked upto to me tears evident in her eyes "Me and Owen had an argument and he left " she sounded panicked. I raised my brows slightly that must've been a really big argument if it made him walk out, I thought to myself "Did he say anything about where he went at all?" She shook her head.

I nodded "Don't worry Mel I'll go out and find him" Manny didn't like that idea one bit "Noway Abby Your not going out there alone, let one of us come with you?" I shook man head "Owen well speak to me, I'll be fine you know that." Grabbing my backpack as I slept in my winter wear last night, I put it on "I'll see you guys soon, Manny take care of Mel okay?" He nodded and I left the lodge to find Owen. This wasn't meant to be like this, were meant to be a team. Owen you idiot where the hell are you? 

As I looked around frantically for my friend, I saw a figure in a distance a male one. He was approaching at a vast pace, I recognised his outfit and hair "Owen!" I ran up to him wrapping my arms around him "What the hell man? You had us all worried" Owen seemed pretty supurised as I slowly back away from him "Mel told me you both had an argument?" His face was unreadable but he nodded his head "I found something that you might want to see... come with me Abby." He turned around and headed the other way and in confusion I followed him.


	5. Jackson Is Coming

"Are you going to tell me where we're going yet?" I asked Owen. We've been walking for hours, the others are probably wondering where we are by now. He turned his head and smiled towards me "Just a little place that I found when I was taking a walk earlier" I sighed. The man is infuriating "You know I don't like supurises Owen" he just laughed and kept walking. 

The path he was taking us on was going up mountain, tredding over rocks and and climbing up them aswell "I swear to god this better be worth the trip" he sighed at me. But something was a little off about him, I've known Owen for a while. We had a thing together back when we were kids, I know if I didn't have Ellie on my mind everyday. Owen would be filling it instead, I do still feel for him and I know he still has feeling a for me aswell.

The way we parted seemed okay to me, but it somehow broke a bond between us both. We're still good friend and all, just not as close as we used to be. When he told me he started dating Mel,I felt kinda shitty to be honest. Mel a nice person and all and she to is a really good friend of mine but... it was a week after our brake up and it hit me hard.

And then Ellie came into my life and brightened the whole thing up for me, I still remember some of the old jokes she told me from her pun books. Even though our meets were quick, they were the most fun I've ever had "Hey! Miss daydreamer" Owen shouted. I shook my head and brought myself back to reality. We were on top of the mountain, looking down at the view from above "This way!" He guided. He stood close next to the edge and started shifting to the side.

Panic raised in me as I knew what he wanted me to do "Oh shit! Owen I am not sure I can do that. It's so high!" He reached out towards me as our eye fought each other "It's fine Abby I won't let you fall I promise, you got this" he praised. Slowly but slowly I started making my way over to him, my weight shifting against the slow of the mountain "Fuck...fuck...fuck " I chanted over and over until my footing went and broke off some of the edge. Owen was there to catch me and pull me to safety with him. 

My heart was pounding fastly "Jesus! We don't have to come back this way do we?" Owen grinned slightly "It's the way we go here so yes" he continued moving onwards. I waited until my beating heart slowed down and continued after him "How much further do we have to go?" I asked. There was no answer as Abby turned the corner to see Owen standing on cliff top staring out "We're here" he finally said.

As I walked to stand beside him and looked out, I couldn't believe my eyes what I was seeing "There is it, that's where he is." I was completely speechless, Jackson was a while city with electricity, supplies and patrols. They were just like us back in Seattle, Owen tapped me on the shoulder and pointed me into another direction "They have patrols going there, that's one of the lookout points. I haven't been down there myself yet, but I've seen them go in there" maybe I am biting off more the I can chew with this mission. When it gets back to them, that Joel is dead and Ellie gone they would come looking for them.

"What's yoir plan Abby?" Owen asked me. 'We need to do this mission, I need justice and I need her aswell.' I thought to myself as I turned to face Owen again "We lure them out towards the lookout point" he raised his brows at me "Really that's your plan? Assuming Joel and Ellie are in there, we aren't guaranteed they will come out this. We can't exactly ransack the place either, look at the size of it. They'd take us out in seconds" I sighed clearly annoyed at the man in front of me "I don't hear you having a plan!" I hissed back.

Owen sighed and looked me dead straight in the eyes "We pack up, leave tomorrow morning." I can't believe he is saying this right now, I laughed sarcastically "I knew I couldn't count on you!" He frowned when I said that and looked away "What's up with you Owen? You was all ready for killing Joel yesterday. Why the change of heart?" He continued staring out at Jackson "Mel's pregnant" his voice was small I could bearly hear what he said. 

My eyes widened slightly "You gotta be fucking kidding me?" I replied. He place his hand upon on arm but I shoved him off, he shook his head and started walking away "I'll talk to you later Abby" that was it the fucker left me completely lost, I turned the opersite direction he went off into "Fuck him" I started my adventure going towards the lockout point.

I can't believe he got her pregnant, it shouldn't bother me but it does. I was in deep thought throughout the walk, until I noticed something that count my eyes in a distance "Infected?" Was wasn't just one but many of them, they were frozen in the snow. Some were stuck to the mountains, other remained buried deep in a thick white blanket. The sight was nerving. As I squeezed through cracks and jumped down the pathway, I saw broken houses just up ahead.

I shouldn't be that far from the lookout. As I continued walking something stopped me in my tracks, an infected grabbed my ankle. It caught me off gaurd as I feel to the floor, the infected was strong pulling and scratching at my flesh "Fuck!" I shouted lifting up my other leg I kicked the infected away from me and got up quickly. The sounds of more of them coming to life got my attention, they were coming from every direction you can think of. I had no time to think but only ran in the direction which I thought would bring me safety. 

More and more infected seemed to join the party as I ran further away, I'm so panicked I could bearly breath but there was no time to stop. Jumping over cars and running through run down buildings until the lookout was in view, heading in that direction I managed to get away from them for now. I took the time to take a quick breather before moving out again. 

The place was completely surrounded by infected, quickly I moved out again what seemed to be the back area of the building. Running though the little alleyway and clickers, runners and whatever else was out there ran towards the wired fence. It bearly held them as they came closer and closer, I was almost out I could see the back door just up ahead. Crawling along the floor an infected jumped on top of me stopping my way forward, I struggled holding it back as it's arms swung frantically and teeth snapping close to my face. I screamed trying to get it off me, as I head gun shots fired the infected lay dead next to me.

I looked up to see him, Joel Miller. I recognised that face. He held his hand out towards me "Come on" I grabbed his hand as he helped me up, his brother came out to help him shooting down infected "Are you good?" Joel asked me. I nodded my head "Good we need to get going" he replied. The three of us ran inside the building and barricading the door shut "That's not gonna hold them long, we need to keep moving" me and Joel headed in the same direction, Tommy not so far back taking out the infected that came close.

We ran into the main hall, Joel and Tommy shut the door behind them placing whatever they could find to hold it shut. I can't believe my luck, he just had to show up at that moment. I am even closer to seeing her again "Tommy what the plan? We need to get out of here and fast, that door isn't going to hold much longer" Tommy looked around the room to see what he can find to help us. Finally his eyes caught a sight of a carriage just up ahead "Here help me push this on the cart, I'll push up towards the window over there" he pointed towards said window.

We all went to the carriage and started pushing it onto the cart "While I push, you two cover me okay." Joel said something to his brother as he started pushing the cart with the carriage to the window, It can't be some coninsidence the man who killed my father is here and he saved me barely five minutes ago. Before I could think anymore into it infected started jumping in and attacking us.

One by one me and Joel took out the infected, each infected I killed only gave me darker thoughts. I pictured Joel as each infected was shot in the head or beaten to death, but then she came into mind "Come on! Let get out " Tommy shouted bringing me back to reality. We all helped each other up into the the carriage and ran outside to where the horses were "Tommy where to now?" Joel asked. Tommy shrugged slightly "The horses won't make it back to Jackson... but we need to get moving before they come for us" both men seemed panicked as they got on their horses, Joel turned towards me "Your riding with me" his voice held a tremer from the cold. I hopped on the back of the horse and held onto Joel tightly "My friends... We have a mansion not far from here, the permimiter has been clear and it's safe there" I spoke up.

Both the brothers looked up at each other "That could work" Joel replied. We started riding off into the storm when the infected broke in and running after us, there must be hundreds trying to reach us. Now and then I shot them in the head if they got close enough to, this was a dangerous decision we're making but it's the best one we had. As we made it through I could see the mansion just up ahead, gunshots sounding off as Manny, Owen ,Nick and Jordan shot down the infected as we strolled up. Mel and Nora opened the gates for us to come in and then quickly shut them before the infected could reach us. Manny and Owen told every one to back away from the gate as the through large, acholic bombs towards it setting the everything around the gate on fire. The screams of the infected only lasted a short amount of time as they burned to the ground.

Everyone was relived that it was over, I jumped off Joel's horse as Manny walked over to me "You had us all worried Abby" he hugged me tightly "Don't ever do that again" I smiled slightly hugging him back as Owen approached looking at the two men that road in with me "Abby a word please" I nodded and Manny released me from his hug. We all started walking into the mansion, me and Owen just ahead of everyone. We could hear them speaking to Tommy and Joel "Who are those guys?" He asked. I gave him a look to tell him, he should know who they were. He raised his brows as he glanced up at them "What are the fucking odds?" He says. As we walked in and everyone began to get comfortable we was all in the living area "So where you guys come from? You guys don't look like your from around here" Tommy said. 

Joel stood beside his brother, he didn't look like he wanted to be here "That's because we're not we're from Seattle" Mel replied. Both Tommy and Joel raised their brows to this information "Jackson is abit far for coming out don't you think?" Tommy asked "We just wanted to have a brake and check out new places,we've been a fan of traveling for a while" she replied. Tommy seemed happy with that reply, he nodded " Since you have been very welcoming and introduced yourselves, allow me to introduce us both" Joel didn't like that idea as he moved across the room giving his brother a concerned look "I'm Tommy and this here" he pointed towards Joel "is my brother ..." Joel gave himself a moment before saying it "Joel" I could feel the change in atmosphere when he said his name.

I walked to the back to the room picking up my shotgun and turning back to see Joel looking around the group "You guys know me or something?" He asked. Raising the shotgun I pointed it towards the knee "That's because we do" I said and pulled the trigger, his screams filled the room along with his brother Tommy. Jordan and Nora triedpinning Tommy down but, Tommy was a fighter. Nora had to knock him out clean smash the butt of her gun across his head several times. I turned towards Joel who now looked completely pathetic on the floor "Get him up against the wall!" Manny and Owen came over and grabbed Joel by the arms and dragged him across the floor towards the wall.

Getting down to be his height, his brown orbs filled eith pain and confusion looked into my blue "Joel Miller" I said with such hatred "Who are you?" He asked his voice strained in agony "You don't remember me?" It took him a moment before saying it, he knew exactly who we are "Say whatever speech you have planned and get this done" I stood up and looked towards Mel "Strap his leg" Mel looked confused as she took off her belt and walked over to Joel wrapping it around his leg tightly. His screams brought joy to my ears 'Come one Ellie where are you?' I thought to myself as I threw the shotgun on the sofa. I spotted some golf clubs next to the book self, walking over I picked one up and walked back over to Joel again "You don't get to rush this !" Raising the golf club high above my shoulders, I swung it back round hitting Joel on the side of the head. A sickening crack of the skull echoed through the room.


	6. Hard To Believe

Joel can no longer speak. The odd groan and moan now and then, his face was a crimson mask and broken in. Right now I feel like I've done enough for justice but I know the others would disagree 'She's definitely going to hate me' I frowned at the thought "Hey Abby! What the hell are you doing? Finish him so we can leave" Jordan spat out.

Fucking Jordan I hated that guy so much sometimes he can be a real asshole "Shut the fuck up" my voice was stern staring down at the lifeless man laying in front of me. I'm pretty disappointed in him actually, Joel Miller I thought he'd at least fight back just a little bit. But he didn't. 

The door opened slowly everyone except me turned towards it "What the fuck?" That was her voice. My heart beat frantically against my chest, I was almost scared it might jump out and run away. Ellie is here. I turned around she was already pinned to the floor, blood covering her nose and lips. Seeing her hurt made my blood boil.

Our eyes met forest green to ocean blue, she knew who is was. I could see it with the hurt in her eyes "Who the fuck hurt her?" I asked. Manny slapped Jordan across his head "Jordan did because he can't keep his anger in check" looking towards Jordan I could see he had a huge gash on his cheek 'She must've got him before getting her down' I thought. Jordan was in the corner with Leigh " The bitch cut my fucking face!" He raised his voice.

Throwing the golf club to the ground making everyone slightly jump at the sound "You had no right touching her" I was anger. Angry at myself for being so weak, angry at Jordan for being an asshole and angry at Joel for still being alive. My mind wasn't in the right place at the moment, I thought I was ready to finish this, to see her again but I'm not.

I could hear Ellie sobbing on the floor and it completely broke my heart "Joel?" She sounded so desperate "Joel get up... come on Joel get up" I was right about my hunch, she was close to him "Come on Abby.." Owen picked up the golf club from off the ground, I turned around to face him. He can see how twisted I really was about this as he handed me the club "We need to finish this so we can leave " I looked over at Joel and then at Ellie.

She was looking back at me "Please don't do this Abby..." she begged.I started pacing around the room, everyone in my line now moving away from me "You don't have to do this..." I sighed looking down 'I can't do this... not in front of her' "ABBY FOR FUCKS SAKE KILL HIM ALREADY BEFORE MORE OF HIS PEOPLE COME!" Jordan shouted. If I let Joel live he'll come for Ellie taking her away from me, I can't have that. 

I took my time walking back to Joel, his brown orbs stared up at me "I'll fucking kill you! I'll fucking kill you all!" Ellie screeched. What's the point in keeping Joel alive now? I raised the golf high past my shoulders "Please Abby... please don't.... I'll never forgive you, I'll never fucking forgive you!" I closed my eyes tightly as images of my father's dead, laid in a pool of blood came into mind by the hands of Joel Miller "You'll forgive me in time" as I took that one last swing, the skull of Joel now completely caved in.

His body limp on the floor, Ellie's cries filled the room as tears fell down my cheeks "Woah! Woah! Easy Jordan..." Manny said. I turned around as Jordan raised a gun to Ellie's head "Put the fucking gun down Jordan" I warned him. Jordan turned and looked at me "No one touches or hurts her you understand?" The group was confused except for Owen. I threw down the golf club hardly besides Joel's body "We're done here..." I finished up.

Ellie was still sobbing uncontrollably shouting every cuss word she had at me "Manny..." he looked at me "Tie her up she's coming with us" he raised his brows slightly "Abby... what are you doing man?" He asked. I'm completely exhausted to deal with this right now, I sighed "Please just do as I ask..." he nodded tying Ellie up with what he had "Everyone else pack your things we're leaving back to base" and with that no one said a word and went to pack their things leaving me and a broken Ellie alone in the room.

I approached her slowly, my clothes covered in Joel's blood "Stay the fuck away from me!" The poor girl was traumatised and almost hyperventilating "Ellie... do you know why I did this?" I asked. She looked at me with disgust, her green orbs filled with so much hatred "Because you're a fucked up bitch..." she replied spitting in my direction "Back in Salt Lake City hospital, my father was the surgeon for your procedure. He actually didn't want to go through with it, he knew it would kill you and because you was only a child then... it broke him. But you were the only key to saving us all, but Joel didn't like the sound of that. He shot alot of my friends and alot of my people and he killed my father, he deserved this Ellie more then anything. As a person who is more for justice then you I thought you would've understood?" She seemed completely clueless to what I was saying, I guess Joel never told her that part.

It was silent in the room, only the sound of Ellie's sobs could be heard. One by one the group joined us back in the room "Let's get going..." they all nodded. I gave Ellie one last sympathic look "I'm sorry I have to do this" with the butt of my rifle I smacked it across her head, knocking her out clean out. Walking over to the sofa I picked up my backpack and put it on "You ready to go ?" Owen asked. I nodded walking back over to Ellie picking her up and flinging her over my shoulder.She weighed literally nothing. 

When we was all ready to go we left the mansion without a word said between us, no one even questioned why I brought Ellie with me. But we started our way back to Seattle. Home.


	7. Day One (Seattle)

Things have been extremely complicated, after sneaking Ellie into the base. Every day she'd wake up screaming, her hole body shaking. I don't know if it's out of fear or anger, it could be abit of both. I try to comfort her but she pushes me away and tells me to "Fuck off". 

She cried herself to sleep last night, but only got a max of 2 hours tops. She's always on high alert, the slight noise in the room makes her jump. I got your gonna change after someone kills someone really important in front of you in a brutal way. 

I never slept an ounce my eyes constantly watching her, maybe I should've let Joel live if it means her being more happy with me? I mean she wouldn't be happy with beating him up and kidnapping her... it was going to end bad either way.

Well anyone today's Ellie's first day in Seatlle, it's around five thirty in the morning. I managed to convince Isacc to give me the day off, she probably won't speak to me. The thought of that actually really hurts me, I told Ellie why I killed him. This is my chance to make it up to her today. 

I haven't planned the day but I hope she cooperates with me, even if it's telling me to fuck off. I don't want to use force against her to like me, but if I have to I will. I looked around the room to find her backpack leaning against the dining table.

'I wonder what she keeps in that thing ?' I thought to myself. Curiosity got the better of me as I quietly got out of bed and walking past her sleeping, curled form on the floor. As I reached the table and leaned down, the backpack was slightly open.

Her arrows stuck out at the top, reaching down I picked up her backpack and placed it on the table, tuning around every now and then to see her moving slightly at the sounds. I looked at the zipper of the bag and slowly unzipped it, it seems like the usual. Her guns, a bottle of water, spare clothes, some food and Ohhh... what's this? 

It was a book, picking up it and opening the pages I discovered that it wasn't just any book. This is her journal, like the one I keep in my backpack now. I stood debating on reading it or leave it private as this is her personal stuff she is writting. The pictures she drew were pretty though.

She's talented in many ways, this made me smiled. I wonder sometime she'll draw a picture of me in here? As I kept on flicking through the pages, a page caught my interest. It was a picture of another girl she drew, she was pretty, with dark hair and freckles. Her smile was to die for.   
Whoever this girl is Ellie wrote alot about her. 

"Tonight is the big dance, I can't stand those things. But I'm being forced to go by alot of people.  
I haven't got a clue what to wear, I'm pretty much your standard girl with only jeans, t-shirts and hoodies to my name.   
Dina said she liked the way I looked today when we were on patrol this morning, I'm not going to lie but hearing her say that really made me happy.  
We've been speaking an awfully lot lately and she's choosing to take patrols I am on, I don't know if she's trying to tell me something here? But I not sure if I am ready to find out?

I have feelings for her..."

She's in love with another girl?

No.... no...no! This can't be right? I flicked to the next page, to where she writes about the dance.

"So I dragged my sorry ass to the dance, I spent might of the time drinking at the bar. Jesse came to speak to me now and then to keep me company, that was until we were both joined by Dina.  
She was smiling at me and asked for my hand to dance with her. It was a perfect moment, a slow song and a slow dance.   
The time genuinely felt like it was slowed down, everyone was staring at us either disgusted or in awe. Dina fit perfectly in my arms as I hers, we was in the moment and the heat took over us both.  
But it wasn't me who leaned in for the kiss, it was Dina and it felt like it was just the two of us in that room. My heart was racing, the butterflies exploded in my stomach. The kiss felt right. We felt right at the moment.  
But all good things came to a quick because old man Seth had to ruin to it all and Joel had to get involved.  
That night me and Joel had a falling out, we wasn't on good terms already."

I stopped reading as she continued writting about this Dina girl, the happiness I felt went into complete anger and frustration. 'She has a fucking girlfriend' my thoughts screamed. I can't let her leave, Ellie is mine and she is here with me. 

I sighed looked back at Ellie who was still sleeping, I'm going to have to take the competition out. I'm not pretty like Dina and fuck! She fucking kissed her first. She kissed my girl, I put Ellie's journal back in her backpack. Ellie has feelings for her, feelings that she'll never give me not without force. 

I don't want to hurt her, I wanna rip fucking Dina's head off though. I know what she looks like if I ever see her she's dead and whoever comes to try and take Ellie off me. I heard movement coming from Ellie's direction, placing her backpack back in its original place. I walked over to the girl I am completely head and heels in love with, she rubbed her eyes with the back of her knuckles and stared up at me "We need to talk" I said. My voice a little shaky from the anger, Ellie frowns slightly looking away from me "I have nothing to say to you" she bearly whispered.

This stung me completely after reading the journal and now this, the anger is swelling up even more in me "Ellie I am being serious" she looked back at me with the tone of I used. She was on high alert and I don't blame her " What do you want?" She asked. Taking a deep breathe to calm myself down, I sighed softly. My lips slowly turning up into a smile "You."


	8. Stubborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (WARNING: This chapter will include forced sex, this may trigger people when reading.)

Ellie looked at me in disgust " Are you serious right now?" She asked. Ellie laughed historically "Wow... I would never be with you even if you were the last person alive on this planet, I will never forgive you for what you did to Joel... for kidnapping me? What makes you think I'd fucking stay with someone like you? You're fucking crazy! You're acting like nothing happened. How do you do that?" She tore her gaze away to look somewhere else in the room. Hearing her words made my heart sink, I never really wanted to use force against her. 

She's just so stubborn and I hate that "First of all Joel pissed off alot of people, if I wasn't going to kill him someone else would've. Second of all your already here with me, this place is locked and secured there's noway out of here.... unless you wonna get shot on sight because your not a WLF. Lastly what makes you think this is easy for me? I may act like nothing bothers me but it actually does, I hear his screams in my nightmares... the sickening blows of his head getting caved in." Ellie winced slight at the thought.

"I'm not proud of what I did to him, but the fucker deserved what he got" I finished off. Ellie was silent after hearing what what I had to say, she really wants to play hard to get huh? I walked upto her bending down and grabbing her by the collar of her jacket dragging her onto her feet. She tried pushing me away but my sheer power was to strong for her "Fucking let go of me Abby!" She started clawing at the skin of my arms "ABBY!" Her voice went through me but I was inches away from her.

I could smell her scent and it's driving me crazy, I don't think I can hold it in much longer "Who's Dina?" I asked. Ellie's eyes grow big she was genuinely shocked "That's none of your fucking business... how do you know about her?" I moved even closer to her, Ellie was struggling to stop me from doing do "I read your journal" I told her truthfully. Ellie gasped slightly a tintof anger shone in her eyes "You read my fucking journal?" 'Ellie I wished you shut your mouth' I thought to myself. I'm gonna have to do something about that.

Fuck it I'm not gonna play nice anymore, I pulled Ellie towards my bed and pushed her down onto the mattress. She was to shocked to even respond to what's happening. Slowly I climbed onto the bed, Ellie realising what's about to happen "Abby don't do this, it's not going to help your situation." I was on top of Ellie before she could even say another thing. My hands slowly roam around Ellie's body, her body didn't respond to my touch "Are you going to be a good girl Ellie?" I asked looking down at her.

She furrowed her brows slightly, her breathing becoming more uneven "Abby get the fuck away from me" she warned. I watched as her hand slowly went into her trouser pocket, to get something out . This amused me alot "You looking for that little blade of yours?" I asked. She just looked at me in disbelief, she had noway in defending herself against me " I'm gonna have fun braking the stubbornness out of you Ellie, just to let you know. Your weapons are in your backpack, but that's all the way over by the dining table." She shook her head struggling against me to get up "I'm going to fucking kill you when you least expect it." I looked down at her.

She was being deadly serious, I smiled slightly "Until that moment comes your completely mine" she tried sitting up but I wrapped my hand around her neck and pushed her back down, her stubbornness slowly disappearing and turning into fear. She was struggling to breathe "Are you going to stay put?" I asked. She nodded her head and released her from the hold, Ellie started coughing holding onto her neck. I smiled slightly as I slowly stripped the clothing from her body, she didn't even move.

Have I finally got my way with her? She was just laying there naked in front of me, her arms covering her chest and her legs crossed. Ellie was looking away with a blush on her cheeks, she look beautiful. If only she just gave herself to me willingly I wouldn't have to make her "Wow... Ellie your so beautiful" I said in awe. Ellie was shaking slightly, I leaned down slowly to place a soft kiss on the side of her lips. Ellie flinched slightly "Ellie?" She turned her head slightly to look at me "Kiss me" she just stared at me blankly.

For crying out loud fuck this "You have to make things really hard don't you?" Grabbing the sides of her face hardly, Ellie yelped slightly at the pain. I leaned in forcing my lips against hers, my lips hard and desperate against hers. My hands sliding over her body feeling every inch of skin, my favourite part are her breasts. They were a perfect size for my hands to fit over. I pulled away from the kiss to look down at Ellie her eyes were glossy with tears, I sighed. My hand moved down her body until they got to a real sensitive part, Ellie's eyes widened "Please don't Abby..." she begged.

She was warm down there, sticking my first digit next to her entrance. Ellie began sobbing "Why are you crying?" Ellie closed her eyes tightly "Because I don't want you to be the person I lose my virginity with, I wanted that to be Dina." She replied her voice was quite.I swear I'm going to kill that Dina girl "Why did you have to say that?" Man I'm getting to pissed with this. Without hesitation or even asking, it was a hard task all together but I pushed my finger in deep. I could feel Ellie's walls clamping around me.

Ellie was back to pushing against me, she was wailing in pain after practically forcing my way inside of her I can see why she was acting the way she was. I frowned slightly h was I really going to put her through so much pain? "Fuck..." I growled out pulling out of her instantly. I'm fucking this up, getting up off the bed I started pacing around the room. Once again my emotions always get the best of me "I'm so sorry Ellie..." I turned to find her on the side facing the wall. Her small body shaking violently as she sobs, he blood trickled down the inner of her thigh onto the bed sheet 'Oh man I really fucked up' I thought to myself.


	9. Ellie

(Ellie's POV)

I can't eat.  
I can't sleep.  
I just feel dirty and broken, never in my life have I ever been so scared of living. It been two days since she has taken that part of me I wanted to keep for Dina. 

Her moods keep going on and off and every day I now fear for my life. How long is she going to keep me here like this? Treating me like an animal, beating me whenever I retaliate. Everyday has been getting worse and worse and I hate that I feel so weak against her.

My mind is constantly reminding me of how much danger I truly am I in, it also reminds me of what she did to Joel. No matter how hard I try the memory always comes in like a car crash, Joel's face completely bloodied and broken. His lifeless eyes haunting me every time I tried to close my eyes.

I'm getting tried and I don't think I can go on like this, I need to go back home to Jackson. Where I feel safe and surrounded by the people I love, instead I am trapped here alone. Left's with my thoughts and a psychotic woman that wants to fuck me and claims that she loves me. Funny right? I laugh at the irony myself.

I'm covered in bruises, welts and slashes not in the beat of shape but I'm still breathing. She may beat the shit out of me, but she won't gain anything from me. I know Abby's strategy threatening me so that it love her. Not gonna happen. I wouldn't date Abby if she was the last person on earth. 

She's off on another patrol, says she's gonna be away for a day or two on patrol with her crew. This is where my plain comes in, it's going to be tricky being in a WLF base and I have no idea where to go from here. I guess I'll figure it out when I get put of here. Fuck am I going to stay here now's my chance.

Backpack ready and two paperclips in hands ready to pick lock the door open, I waited until the dorm was silent to pick the lock and open the door. Not a WLF in sight good start. I sighed locking the door after myself and started my trek to the outside world, feels odd saying that being locked up for so long. 

Stealth has always been one of my best abilities, I definitely fucking need it as I slowly made my way down the dark corridor. So many fucking people engaging in conversation in small groups, getting out of this place is going to be extremely difficult without being caught. Fuck Abby would lose her shit if she found out, I can't stay here to find out what she does.

"Hey what's wrong?" One of the woman in the group ahead asked her friend "Abby she's back early from patrol, apparently the scars are heading closer to the base and Isacc is sending more of us out there to kill them. Abby's group was attack while they were out, Mel was stabbed and Abby she's not in the best of moods. Feel sorry for any fucker that gets in her way today, she raging." The woman frowned slightly "Is Mel okay?" She asked.

The man just shrugged "I have no clue but she shouldn't be out anyway, the woman is pregnant. Come on let's head home I'm beat." The woman nodded as they both walked in the direction their rooms where. Fuck Abby is back already! I continued to move dodging in and out of places until I saw the fire exit just ahead.

I'm so close to getting out of here, to get back to Dina, Jesse ,Tommy and Maria. As I was about to take my next steps ,something made me stop in my tracks.The hairs on my arms and neck rose "Are you fucking kidding?" Abby's voice came around from the corner. I hid in the next ditch I saw out of her sight "Hey Abby calm down..." I recognised his accent from the lodge. 

We're all of Joel's killers living in the same place? "Don't tell me to calm down Manny, those fuckers..." she growled walking past the place I hid in "Your gonna scare her like that Abby..." the guy named Manny replied. They stopped inches away from my hiding place, if they looked down right now they'd see me. Abby sighed and turned to see her friend " She has nothing to do with you Manny" she warned him.

Manny sighed slightly "You want her to fall in love with you?" Abby nodded "so you think locking her up, beating her up and Abby.... You raped her man. You think that's gonna make her fall for you?" He asked. Abby looked lost for a moment with her head hanging low "I... I wasn't thinking properly." She replied in a low tone.

Manny shrugged carelessly "I'm your friend Abby and I love you to pieces, but you've changed to much since Jackson. Your not Abby I know. Look I'm just worried about you man, Jackson shook us all up and we killed Joel. You got the girl, if you wanted to show her you loved her rape isn't the answer. It'll be a while before she trusts you again, but you should definitely start being alot more nicer to her." He smiled sadly at Abby "I'm off I gotta speak to my dad, go make sure Mel is okay and then you should apologise to Ellie." Manny moved in and wrapped his arms around Abby pulling her in for a hug and then walked away.

Abby was left standing alone her features looked broad in the light she was in, it's ashame she's such a fucked up person because she looked amazing here. She sighed and started walking back towards the directions of the medical bay in their base. When the time was right I came out of my hiding spot and ran towards the fire exit.

I opened the door as the rain pelleted against me, I was finally out. I wasn't in the clear yet but I was out of their base, away from Abby. Jackson is pretty far but if I get a good lead I should be able to get there before Abby comes to find me, I don't wonna know what she'll do when she does.

Right now I have one thing on my mind,that I've been missing alot lately and that was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> || Sorry I haven't updated in a while I haven't been well so I've been recovering.


	10. Dina

The nightmares are constant, it was like walking into a scene from a horror movie. The blood was everywhere and two bodies were lying on the ground, one of them was still breathing. The other lay still and unmoving. Tommy was knocked out cold with blood pouring from his scalp, I couldn't even notice Joel. Ellie must've been there aswell, there was a small pool of blood right by the door when we walked in.

When me and Jesse got there Ellie wasn't, whoever did this to Joel and Tommy must've took Ellie aswell. I managed to speak with Tommy before he left Jackson, just to get some details. I know where I have to go, I know basically what these people look like. These people they tore my heart out by attacking Tommy and murdering Joel, the people that made this more personal by taking my girlfriend. 

And this lead me on my rescue mission to Seattle, from what Tommy has told me. There where a group of them, the leader was a woman with blonde hair and a braid her name is Abby. He spotted her wearing a coat with a WLF patch on her arm. The group seemed to be fireflies, Ellie used to talk about them alot, Something that happened four years ago.

The WLF have many bases scattered over Seattle and it doesn't help the fact that the weather isn't the best either, I hope Ellie is okay. I soaked and Japan is tired, we've been travelling together for long time now and we've only taken two brakes. Maybe it's time we had another, I need to get out the rain for a while and my horse. Maybe even get some reason if I can. 

We made our next stop in the next open building, Japan is finally happy he can rest for a while. I feed him and got some rest and a few hours later we started our journey again, the best bet these people would definitely take where would they take her? Their main base would be impossible, the risk of being caught is high. But what if they managed to get her in without anyone even knowing? 

Small bases will probably be to packed, so there is a possibility they could've took Ellie to the main base. But where the fuck would that be? This is going to be a long and complicated day. But Ellie needs my help, I can feel it she's in trouble. 

After many hours of looking around tall, wasted building and empty hotels. I found some of the WLF bases which seemed to be emptied, which was weird because I thought they would've all be full. I thought it was weird I had no problems seeking supplies with no one shooting at me or Japan. However upon my search of supplies I did find something rather interesting, a map. 

A map with all the marked put WLF bases, it saved me a job of having to find one of them and beat it out of them. Picking up the map I took a closer look at it, their main base was a huge stadium not far from here actually. I'm getting close to her "Hold on Ellie, I'm on my way".

(Ellie's POV)

I literally don't know where I am running to, I'm lost and extremely tired. I know Abby is probably losing her shit right about now, but I think I have a good lead feom her now. Jackson is way off and Tommy, fuck nose where he is. I know he is hunting for Abby himself and I am slowly losing my mind. I rushed out of danger into more, the fucking Scars as I heard the people call them in the WLF base.

Their whistles can be heard everywhere and they're close to the stadium, I'm stuck. I don't want to be stuck in between any of them espically Abby. I sighed looking around there's alot of them, it's looking like I gotta sneak around them using the bushes and the long grass. Let's make this quick and get the fuck out of here.

(ABBY'S POV)

Manny was right I was dealing with this hole kidnapping wrong, I was treating Ellie unfairly. If only she would cooperate with me, I told her how I felt about her and she threw my feelings straight back at me. I guess I was getting frustrated and took it out. I sighed opening the door to my room and walking in "Hey look... we need to talk" I locked the door behind me.

I turned around to see that the room was empty, Ellie was nowhere to be seen " Ellie?" I began searching for her as if she was hiding away from me. But she was definitely wasn't in the room. I gave her freedom in this room, trusting that she wouldn't do this to me. 

I should've knew better then that and now, I have to get her back. I shouldn't be angry, but am fucking furious. Once I find that bitch she's gonna get it. A knock at the door caught my attention and turning towards the door, it knocks again with a faint whisper coming after it "Ellie are you in there?" Who the fuck is that?

Walking towards it slowly I opened the door to find a dark haired girl, she was pretty. Reminded me of the girl Ellie drew in her journal "Who are you?" I asked. The woman in front of me didn't speak a word, she stared at me like she knew me "I asked you a question" I expected her to respond.

"Where the fuck is Ellie?" She pushed passed me and walked into my room looking around, she didn't seem to be in the mood for a chat. Closing the door behind me I watched her looking around the room "How did you get in here without being seen?" Her dark brown turned to look at mine "Your guys aren't that clever... I snook past them." She responded.

Great so now she's replying "Who are you?" I asked again. She sighed seemingly fuastrated with me "You kidnapped my fucking girlfriend and I want her back" I couldn't help but laugh, I knew she looked familiar "You must be Dina" my voice came out darker then I expected. Ellie was mine and she will continue being mine and if I gotta kill this bitch, then I will. 

Dina frowned slightly "Where is she?" She asked again. I shrugged "She got out before I came back" Dina shook her head "Your fucking with me..." she replied walking up to me. The woman had balls to be squaring up to me, she didn't phase me though "Does it look like she is here?" I raised my brows. 

(Dina and Abby fight coming up in the next chapter and Ellie something bad happens to her aswell. 😏😏)


	11. Trouble in paradise

(Dina's POV)  
Abby is playing me of course she knows where Ellie is, she's hiding her from me "I'll give you can seconds to tell me where Ellie is" the blonde looked amused at the statement "And what are you going to do if I don't?" She has the audacity to smirk after saying that.

A flame was slowly burning up within me, the bitch thinks she's untouchable. She maybe strong but so am I "I'm going to kick the shit out of you" I snarled out. Abby laughed a little "You got balls I like that, I can see why Ellie likes a small flame like you." I raised my brows slightly. I've had enough of her mind games, I'm in no mood to be mocked.

Curling my fists at my sides tightly, glaring at the blonde in front of me. Her deep blue eyes watching my every movement, everything went so quickly. By the time a raised my fist and connected it hardly to Abby's cheek, it was like my body moved by itself and I couldn't stop it. Fuck It! It was worth it to see the shocked look on that bitches face.

Abby raised her hand to her cheek and rubbed against the sensitive skin, her eyes narrowing slightly in my direction "Your going to regret that" the words came out as a threat. I am ready to fight her "How about you put your words to test?" Maybe I was asking for abit to much? But this bitch deserves so much more then a punch to the face.

(Ellie's POV)  
These people are everywhere, watching every place. Even being in stealth mode is becoming hard, the slightest noise and they're alerted and looking for trespassers "anything?" A male called out to his associate "nothing... we looked everywhere, could've been and animal or something." A female voice replied.

They were close more like above me, I've been hiding in the same place for at least twenty minutes. My heart racing fastly against my chest, aniexty is definitely high and raging at this moment. It wasn't like I was anxious before being abused by a big, muscular woman. It has scared me in me many ways, that I haven't been able to think straight since that day.

It has definitely weakened me aswell, usually I would've snook past these guys or took them out by now. But I just don't have that fight in me, to be honest I just wonna be back at Jackson snuggling up to Dina and watching a movie. But instead... I watched Abby murder Joel, I was kidnapped by said murderer, she then decides to abuse and rape me. 

But then again if I go back to Jackson, well I be blamed for Joel's death? Would they disown me and throw me out? Just the thought of being alone is a nightmare on its own. Just my luck huh? What would Joel think of me now when he's looking down on me so defeated? He'd be spinning in his grave of they have hurried him already.

I should've stayed with Abby, even though she's a cunt and I hate her guts. At least she gave me somewhere I could stay? She's probably out looking for me, I'm dead either way if it's from these people or Abby herself. I sighed why am I still here? I started moving deeper into the forest, so far so good. Let's hope it stays that way.

(Dina's POV)

I can tell Abby is pissed off I can see it in her body langue and her eyes. She wants to fight back, but she's retaliating it " Why aren't you hitting me back?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and for that I took another swing from my fist, it landed straight into her nose. Abby stumbled back holding her nose, as blood ran down from it "Are you kidding me?" She asked "I could fucking kill you, you know that right?" She stood up straight after saying that.

She towered over me a slight bruise on her cheek and a bleeding nose, proved she could take a beating "You kidnapped my girlfriend! And you killed Joel!" Just saying that made me remember the horrific scene I walked into in hopes of finding them all alive and well. Tommy was knocked out cold in the corner of the room and I didn't even recognised Joel. His head was that bashed in and Ellie was nowhere to be scene.

"Did she watch?" My voice shivered slightly asking the question. Abby looked confused and then the realisation came in, the look of guilt she gave me was enough to prove Ellie saw Joel being murdered. She looked away from me and towards the door "Why did you kill him?" I was trembling was rage and sadness, sadness for Joel and sadness for Ellie.

Abby turned her head towards me again, her eyes narrowed slightly "I had my reasons, Joel deserved what he got and Ellie doesn't belong to you.... She belongs to me" Abby moved closer to me, wrapping her huge hands around my neck. The air was being locked out, I couldn't breathe. The predator look she gave me is frightening, I wanted her to fight and this is what I get.

Is this going to be the end for me? Am I ever going to see Ellie again? The door opened slowly "Abby..." that was Ellie's voice. She sounded weak and defeated, before I blacked out. I saw the terrified look and the dulness in her green eyes and the colour red.

(Abby's POV)   
I dropped Dina's body to the group and instantly turned to Ellie, she looked pale and defeated. But she came back to me "Ellie..." I paused seeing the blood stained her shirt and dripped onto the kitchen floor. She needed help, I ran to catch to her as her body couldn't support her anymore.

She was weak and has a strong chance of dying. I couldn't let that happen not now, all the rage and anger now gone. My attention was all hers "Hold on, I'm just going to lift you up and put you onto the bed" Ellie responded with a groan. As I picked her up I noticed the new bruises and cuts on her skin, her clothes were shredded. Where the fuck did she go for her to be like this? 

The only people savage enough are the scars, I swear if I fond out it was one of those fuckers. I'll murder them all. I gently picked her up into my arms and sped walked towards the bed, placing her down on to the matrice. She winced seeing her in so much pain made me feel guilty, I put her through so much. I even hurt her myself "I'm so sorry..." I whispered. 

I didn't have a med kit in my room, leaving Dina in here with Ellie isn't good either. Picking up a blacked out Dina, I took her out of my room and looked the door behind me. I'll take Dina to Isaac, let him deal with her while I'll deal with Ellie. I just hope she can hang on until I get back.


End file.
